In a telecommunication system, before a call is connected between an originating party and a terminating party, the call may undergo one or more screening or validation services. For example, before a call is connected, an account code may have to be entered and validated. Also, billing to a particular credit card, calling card or phone number may have to be identified. Calls may also be screened to see if a particular call is permitted at a certain time of day. Calls may also be screened and rejected based on the number of the calling party. Additionally, call routing may occur based on the number called or other factors.
In order to most efficiently provide such services, as well as other services related thereto, a translator capable of translating the dialed digit and then executing the services is required.